Le bonheur te va si bien
by loisica
Summary: OS réalisé pour un Défi sur le fofo pour Lou ;) Faberry Pezberry and Co ! Lisez et faites vous plaisir, les commentaires et avis sont toujours les bienvenues


Je suis là devant toi et tu ne me vois pas. Je devrais t'en vouloir, te frapper, te hurler dessus pour tout ce que tu me fais subir à l'instant. Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable car je t'aime encore malgré tout ce qu'on à pu traverser.

J'étais différente à l'époque.

On s'aimait, on se déchirait mais on arrivait toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente pour avancer dans notre couple. Chaque jour était extraordinaire avec toi, je me sentais revivre à travers tes yeux, ta joie de vivre et ta spontanéité.

Pourtant dans notre relation, c'est moi qui suis la plus fautive. J'aurais dû sentir que j'allais flancher, partir et te briser le cœur mais sans savoir que j'allais briser le mien par la même occasion.  
Tu me donnais toujours plus chaque jour, je ne savais pas comment te rendre tout le bonheur que tu me procurais. J'en devenais malade de ne pas pouvoir te donner cet amour que tu méritais tant, ce don de soi que je n'avais pas, qui me frustrait au plus haut point.

Tu n'imaginais même pas la souffrance que j'endurais à essayer de tout te donner pour finalement me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas.  
Mon amour pour toi n'était pas suffisant. Je ne te méritais pas et je ne te mériterais jamais. Toutes ces années de bonheurs, de promesses de mariages, d'enfants. J'avais tellement mis d'espoir en ce «Nous» qui nous correspondait si bien...J'avais cette envie si forte d'avancer auprès de toi. J'aurais pu décrocher des montagnes pour toi, ma force de combattre la vie était décuplée grâce à ton amour et ton soutien.  
Seulement, je n'étais plus là avec toi...Parfois, on abandonne sa volonté car on a toujours plus fort que soi...J'ai été la personne la plus abjecte qui soit avec toi. Je t'ai fait vivre l'enfer et pourtant personne ne pouvait t'aimer autant que moi, même si je pensais que ça ne pourrait jamais être assez.  
Je me suis mise une pression au quotidien qui m'a submergée et qui t'a fait souffrir sans même t'en apercevoir. J'ai fini par faire la chose la plus horrible qui soit pour quelqu'un qu'on aime: te rejeter!  
Je ne pouvais plus lutter pour moi, c'était fini...

Alors, je me suis mise à lutter pour toi, pour ta vie, pour ton bonheur sans moi, sans ma souffrance, sans ma résignation. Je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses rester auprès de moi.  
Tu aurais supporter toutes mes moindres paroles, phrases et sarcasmes par amour. Plus le rejet était violent, plus tu persistais. Ma méchanceté grandissait, ta souffrance augmentait et je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ce cercle vicieux qui nous hantait.

Il me fallait un allié de taille pour parvenir à mes fins sinon sans ça, tu serais rester. J'avais tout prévu. Elle était là car je lui avais demandé. J'avais décidé d'en finir avec ce «Nous» qui me pénétrait au plus profond de mon cœur. Je voulais voir les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde me détester plutôt que d'avoir pitié, me renier plutôt que de m'accompagner.

J'avais en moi toute cette haine, cette rage qui prenait place et qui ne demandait qu'a apprendre.  
Je l'ai laissé s'immiscer en moi, se jouer de moi. J'ai voulu porter le coup de grâce car je savais que cela allait vous atteindre, elle comme toi. J'avais dépasser le point de non retour. Je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. J'avais prévu ces réactions, ces regards, ces gestes. Je savais qu'en passant cette porte, vous alliez me détester à jamais. Mon plan était réglé comme une horloge.  
Je venais de te perdre, de perdre ma plus fidèle amie et je ne ressentais plus rien.  
Je me sentais anesthésiée par la terrible douleur qui s'emparait de moi.

Je suis là devant toi et tu ne me vois plus. J'ai décidé d'abandonner car je ne t'ai plus à mes cotés. Je te vois chaque jour réapprendre à rire auprès d'elle. Ma place dans ton cœur disparaît peu à peu.  
La vie est parfois injuste mais j'ai fait mon choix, je t'ai forcer la main pour faire le tien.

«Quinn!».

«Quoi encore!».

«Je t'attends!».

«Finn, tu es vraiment saoulant!Laisses moi finir cette lettre.».

«Tu peux écrire autant de lettre pour te soulager mais cela ne te ramènera pas à Rachel!».

«Pourquoi c'est sur toi que je suis tombée pour être mon tuteur!Ange gardien en plus!Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille!».

«Quinn, Rachel est heureuse avec Santana. C'est toi qui a forcé leurs destins. Arrêtes de te torturer, tu n'es plus humaine à pré dois faire avec et prendre ton rôle à cœur. Ange gardien n'est pas un boulot facile mais tu verras, tu t'y feras très vite!».

«Si je dois vivre l'éternité en ta compagnie, je te préviens, je veux mon bacon, je veux un oreiller moelleux, pas de fanfare des anges à 5h du matin et c'est moi qui choisit les êtres humains sinon je n'accepte pas le job!».

Je marchandais avec Finn ma manière d'entrevoir mon nouveau job à pleins temps au paradis.  
C'était une distraction pour lui. Une diversion pour moi.

Malgré la mort, la vie, le temps, la distance.

Rien ne me séparera de toi. Je te vois lui tenir la main, blottis dans ses bras, respirant la vie.

Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as continué à vivre. Sans moi. Avec elle.

Le bonheur te va si bien mon amour.


End file.
